Hogwarts you!
by Punk3d
Summary: NON! Poudlard ne ressemble pas à un couvent où les seuls activités des élèves consistent à étudier et à contempler le lac! Il y a mille et une choses à faire à Poudlard et nos héros sont bien placés pour le savoir...


**Hogwarts you !**

Chapitre 1

Beth Carmichael tapota nerveusement son livre « L'histoire de Poudlard » tandis que le Magicobus rentrait dans Londres. Poudlard. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que son inscription désespérée avait été acceptée parmi celles du monde entier. Les inscriptions « Dernière Chance » était si rare, 6 élèves seulement étaient transférés dans Poudlard chaque année parmi le monde entier, et Beth avait réussi à décrocher l'une de ses fameuses inscriptions, grâce à Mme. Marciano sans doute, qui était une excellente amie à Dumbledore. Bien qu'elle soit certaine qu'elle allait pleurer une bonne centaine de fois durant l'année parce que ses parents et son petit frère lui manquaient, Beth savait pertinemment que Poudlard était une chance extraordinaire pour elle. Reconnue dans le monde entier, Poudlard accueillait les meilleures élèves européens et assurait un avenir du tonnerre. Rentrer à Poudlard, c'était bien plus dur que d'entrer dans une université moldue prestigieuse ! Elle toucha inconsciemment le blason de Gryffondor sur la couverture du livre. Afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, les Dernières Chances passaient sous le Choixpeau lors de l'entretien avec le Directeur et c'était avec fierté que Beth avait intégré la maison des Rouges et Ors.

- L'histoire de Poudlard ?

Beth tourna vivement la tête, faisant tournoyer ses cheveux blonds, et sourit à son interlocuteur, surtout parce qu'il était archi mignon.

- Je suis l'une des Dernières Chances.

- Wow. Habituellement, les Dernières chances sont tous des intellos effrénées aux cheveux frisottés et au visage maculé de boutons.

Consciente du compliment du jeune homme, elle lui adressa un léger sourire. Poudlard n'offrait visiblement pas seulement des bourses formidables, mais aussi, l'attirance des anglais sexy.

- Beth Carmichael, déclara t-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Sam Lever, lui répondit-il en lui serrant la main. En quelle année rentres-tu ?

- Cinquième, dit-elle avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Les dernières Chances aussi « vieilles » étaient supers rares. Ceux qui parvenaient à entrer à Poudlard au-delà de la cinquième année étaient forcément des gens classes, riches et intelligents (bien que Beth, selon elle, ne possède que l'intelligence).

- Tu rencontreras sans doute ma sœur, elle est à Serdaigle en cinquième année.

- Je ne te reverrai pas, toi ? demanda t-elle, malicieuse.

- Je rentre en internat à St-Mangouste.

Beth se recula de lui, regrettant presque de n'être pas à Poudlard depuis un an, pour avoir la chance de rencontrer Sam Lever. Le Magicobus s'arrêta brusquement devant un grand bâtiment, la gare sans doute.

- Gare King's Cross ! hurla une voix depuis l'avant du bus.

- C'est mon arrêt, déclara Beth en rassemblant ses affaires.

Elle se leva, trainant sa lourde valise vers elle (le reste de ses affaires viendront durant la semaine, Papa le lui avait promis). Elle adressa un petit signe de la main à ce cher Sam et descendit rapidement du bus, savourant la vision de la gare. Cette année s'annonçait absolument fabuleuse.

*

Hermione Granger tripotait nerveusement sa queue de cheval, commençant à s'impatienter du retard de ses amis. La patience n'était pas certes pas sa vertu, mais visiblement, la ponctualité n'en était pas une non plus du côté des Weasley ! Elle songea toutefois avec délice à cette nouvelle année aux côtés des ces amis, aux cours, à l'annonce de ses excellents résultats de BUSE et aux futures soirées au coin du feu avec les Gryffondor. Elle sourit d'avance à l'ambiance _british_ de Poudlard, aux matches de Quidditch, aux sorties Pré-au-Lard à savourer les sucettes magiques de mille couleurs, à la perfidie amusante des Serpentards, aux papiers volants annonçant des ragots alléchants, bien qu'elle en soit rarement le cœur. Toutes ces petites choses faisaient qu'elle aimait Poudlard et le monde magique plus que tout.

Elle se leva soudainement, apercevant une véritable _marée_ de cheveux roux. Elle aperçut tout d'abord Ginny, qui courait en sa direction et lui sauta tout bonnement dans les bras.

- Ah ! Hermione !

- Gin' ! Bon sang, comment as-tu pu autant changer en deux mois ? Merde alors !

- Depuis quand Hermione Granger est-elle vulgaire ?

Harry Potter était le seul membre de cette véritable troupe à ne pas être roux. Lui aussi avait grandi, ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours autant en bataille et ses lunettes rondes étaient toujours en autant mauvais état. Hermione lui tira espiègle ment la langue et salua un à un chacun des membres Weasley, la mère, le père, Charlie, Bill et pour finir, Ron. Après un énième Au revoir, Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ron commencèrent à arpenter le train pour trouver un comportement libre. Pendant tout le trajet, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de détailler du regard Ginny. En un été, elle était passée de la préadolescente à une adolescente pleine d'assurance. Elle avait laissé tomber la frange et son roux ne tournait pas au roux flamboyant, contrairement à Ron qui arborait toujours ses cheveux roux pétants, mais un roux plus soft et carrément trop canon. Et puis, elle faisait à peu prés sa taille –dire qu'il y a six mois, Hermione la dépassait d'une bonne tête ! Celle-ci se sentit un peu ridicule à ses côtés, avec sa queue de cheval (un des seuls moyens qu'elle connaissait pour donner l'impression que ses cheveux n'étaient pas une masse de frisottis et indisciplinés) et son jean _casual_ alors que Ginny se baladait avec une petite robe blanche qui lui donnait un air à la fois sauvage et romantique –tout à fait le caractère de G. !

Hermione ne faisait certes pas parti de ces filles dont le seul intérêt existentiel était le physique. Mais en voyant la façon dont Ginny s'était littéralement épanouie, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'envier.

- Tu es très jolie, Hermione.

Hermione se retourna vers Ron, qui venait de lui souffler ces mots. Elle avait dû mal à y croire mais elle se força à lui lancer un léger sourire. Sa « relation » avec Ron stagnait et malgré les signes évidents de son attirance pour elle, elle commençait un peu à se lasser. Quand se décidera t-il à se bouger ? « Et toi Hermione ? se demanda t-elle. Quand laisseras-tu tomber cette image de fille sage avec un balai dans le cul ? ». Tandis que le petit groupe rentrait un à un dans un compartiment vide, Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Ginny, qui avait été rejointe par Seamus Finnigan, son actuel petit-ami. Changer l'image que l'on s'était donné de soi pendant plus de cinq ans n'allait pas être évident… et la Gryffondor se demanda si elle aurait assez de_ courage_…

*

- Merde ! T'as vu Victoire Lever, mec ?

Pansy Parkinson leva les yeux au ciel –ou plutôt, au plafond. Elle était bien de retour à Poudlard, dire qu'elle n'avait pas entendu parler de filles à moitié nu de magazines pornos et de sexe (ou presque) pendant deux mois… Elle s'installa tranquillement sur le banc des Serpentards, au côté de Drago Malefoy, dissipant ainsi tout espoir aux élèves féminines de Poudlard, qui soupirèrent discrètement tandis que Pansy faisait claquer ses lèvres roses sur les joues. Prenez ça dans les dents, bande de nazes.

- Salut Pansy ! déclara joyeusement Blaise, assis en face de Drago. On ne t'avait pas vu, dans le train.

- Toujours aussi accro au cul, Blaise ?

- Pas autant que moi, ça c'est sûr, lança Jason Darcy, un peu plus loin. »

Pansy ria doucement, se souvenant encore de leurs petites escapades en Ecosse lors des vacances de Pacques, deux ans plus tôt. Mé-mo-ra-bles ; comme toutes choses que faisaient P. Parkinson.

- Bonnes vacances, P. ? lui demanda Drago tandis qu'il se servait de la salade.

- Non, on ne s'est pas vu.

- On rattrapera le temps perdu, lui chuchota Drago dans l'oreille.

- Hey vous deux ! Pas de messes basses !

- Merde Jenna, t'es là depuis quand ?

- Depuis le début crétin ! Mais t'es trop focalisé sur les seins de Millicent Bulstrode pour l'avoir remarqué !

- Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis un accro du S E X E ? marmonna Blaise.

- Mais parce que tu l'es !

Pansy détacha son attention de Jenna et de Blaise, trop captivée par Drago. Drago et elle étaient en couples depuis deux ans maintenant, bien qu'il ait eu beaucoup de hauts et surtout, beaucoup de bas, mais à présent, Pansy n'aurait pu se passer de lui. Il n'était certes pas le petit-ami idéal, romantique et attentionné mais Pansy préférait mille fois de raconter aux gens de Poudlard qu'elle sortait avec LE Drago Malefoy plutôt que d'avoir un petit-ami « baveux ». Ils étaient le couple de Poudlard, bien plus attractif que tous autres couples à présent. Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire. Avec lui, c'était peut-être les seules fois où elle lâchait cette allure de peste-princesse Serpentard et adoptait une attitude décontractée. Vivement ce soir…

- Passons aux choses sérieuses, déclara subitement Drago. Quand est-ce qu'on organise la fête de début d'année ?

Poudlard avait beau paraître être une école privée, classe et disciplinée (genre un couvent, quoi !), ce n'était pas pour autant que les élèves n'y organisaient pas des fêtes clandestines, fantastiques et dans le cas des Serpentards, diaboliques. La fête de début d'année était une fête ultra V.I.P, genre uniquement réserver aux Serpentards, où l'on célébrait tous ensemble notre première cuite –enfin, mis à part pour Pansy qui ne se soûlait jamais à mort mais qui passait plutôt la fin de la nuit à retenir les cheveux de ses amies qui vomissaient dans les toilettes. Pansy pouvait se montrer garce, mais elle avait quelques fois bonne âme pour les gens qui en valaient la peine.

- On pourrait la faire à la clairière ? Le temps est encore doux, proposa Jenna.

La clairière se situait derrière le Château, à l'abri du regard des élèves et des professeurs. Un sort y avait été lancé par on ne sait qui il y a de cela plusieurs années auparavant afin d'être immunisée de toutes sortes de dangers de la Forêt Interdite et Pansy regretta amèrement que ce soit cette cruche d'Eloise Midgen (qui avait encore les cicatrices de son sort pour tenter d'ôter l'acné) qui est découvert ce lieu fabuleux et qui s'incruste à chacune des fêtes qui ont lieu là-bas « parce qu'elle le vaut bien ». Pathétique.

- Pourquoi pas, commenta Pansy.

- On la ferait samedi ? Faut se décider d'une date pour que j'envoie un Hibou à mon fournisseur.

- Dit comme ça, on dirait que tu te drogues, Zabini, marmonna Drago.

- Je me drogue de fêtes.

- Et de cul, s'exclama Jenna.

- Mais tais-toi ! Pourquoi ramènes-tu toujours le sujet sur le tapis ?

- A la clairière, donc ? conclus Pansy. Samedi ?

- Ca marche, acquiesça Drago. On fait des invit' ou pas ?

Ce n'était jamais des invitations ordinaires, c'était souvent des sortes de faux-Gallions qui une fois porté sur soi, permettait d'entrer dans la clairière si l'on désirait y avoir seulement un certain nombre de personnes.

- Pfiou, nan, soupira Pansy, déjà fatiguée de faire des invitations. On a qu'à laisser ouvert à tous, mais on tâchera de ne pas trop divulguer le truc. Je n'aimerais pas qu'un ramassé de Poufsouffles se pointent.

- Va quand même falloir prévenir Midgen, maugréa Jenna.

- On s'en chargera demain.

*

Ginny Weasley était assise en tailleur sur son lit, s'activant à écrire une lettre à ses parents. Elle était le seul membre de la famille Weasley à envoyer régulièrement des lettres détaillant sa vie et celle de Ron. Enfin, elle écrivait uniquement les choses qui n'auraient pas énervé ses parents et évitait par exemple de raconter qu'elle était souvent invitée aux fêtes des Serdaigles et Poufsouffles et qu'elle se voyait régulièrement proposer des drogues magiques. Qu'elle acceptait de temps à autre. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à raconter le débat qu'elle avait eu elle et ses amis dans le train au sujet des géants lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. Ginny se redressa, écartant les rideaux de son baldaquin. Ces poufs de Tania et Julie étaient-elles déjà de retour ? Elle avait pourtant cru comprendre qu'elles allaient se balader dans le parc à la recherche de beaux Serpentard de 6e année, Drago Malefoy et Jason Darcy, apparemment.

- Heu…Salut ?

Ginny se releva, laissant tomber sa plume sur sa couette rouge et or, surprise de voir débarquer une petite blonde, avec une grosse valise à chaque main, l'air complètement perdue. Merde alors ! Une Dernière Chance ?

- Hey, salut ! lui lança Ginny, toute excitée à l'idée d'accueillir une Dernière Chance dans son dortoir. Je suis Ginny Weasley.

- Beth Carmichael, enchantée. Je suis bien au dortoir des Gryffondor, cinquième année ?

- Ouais carrément ! Tiens, il te reste le lit prés de la fenêtre.

En réalité, il s'agissait du lit de Tania, mais elle n'avait pas encore déballé ses affaires, ça ne comptait pas, pas vrai ? Il fallait faire honneur à cette étrangère qui était sans doute la première Dernière Chance aussi vieille qu'avait jamais vu Ginny. La jolie se leva et se dirigea presque en sautillant vers la petite blonde qui peinait à caser ses trois valises dans le petit espace qui lui était réservé.

- Alors, heureuse d'être à Poudlard ? demanda Ginny.

- Carrément ! C'est…c'est le truc le plus énorme qui me soit arrivé. J'en ai entendu parler toute mon enfance, et franchement, je ne pensais pas pouvoir y entrer aussi tard. Je suis tellement impatiente de visiter le château, de rencontrer les gens… J'ai lu genre tout les livres qui concernaient cette école et… et je parle trop, là, non ?

- Non, ria Ginny. C'est cool de voir des gens si enthousiastes.

- Je suppose que ma joie se calmera avec le temps. On est combien, dans ce dortoir ?

- On est que 3, enfin 4 maintenant, dans ce dortoir. Il y en a un autre en face avec 5 autres filles.

- Oh cool.

- Mais, hum, pour être honnête, je ne les connais pas beaucoup. Je préfère rester avec les cinquièmes années de Serdaigle ou les sixièmes années, par exemple.

Ginny ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec les filles de son âge. Elles étaient un peu trop superficielles et n'étaient pas du genre à enfreindre le règlement ou à se balader dans le château après le couvre-feu. Or, c'était un des trucs que Ginny aurait raffolé, si elle avait été accompagnée. Seule, ce n'est pas aussi cool. Et l'arrivée de cette Beth, visiblement hyyyyper impatiente de découvrir la vie d'élève dans l'école privée magique, lui redonnait courage pour vivre une année de fou.

- Des sixièmes années ?! Merde, alors !

- Je te les présenterai demain, si tu veux. On pourrait aussi visiter le château. Pour une fois qu'une Dernière Chance a mon âge, je vais t'en faire profiter.

- Les Dernières Chances sont si connues que ça ?

- C'est la seule nouveauté de l'année. Donc ouais, les élèves ont pour habitude de se réjouir de leur arrivée. Et puis, avec ton accent de … heu…

- Malte ?

- Ouais, de Malte, crois-moi, tu vas les rendre accro. On n'a pas fini de s'amuser Miss Carmichael.

Beth ria, ouvrant sa première valise qu'elle avait baptisé « Eléments INDISPENSABLES ». On y trouvait toutes les fournitures de Poudlard, quelques fringues indispensables, sa vieille couette rose fuchsia aux motifs géométriques de toutes les couleurs et quelques photos de ses proches. Beth était carrément trop contente d'être atterrie dans la chambre de Ginny Weasley. Se faire présenter à des sixièmes années sexy le deuxième jour de son arrivée ?! Le rêve ! La jolie blonde posa « _L'histoire de Poudlard_ » sur sa commode, songeant à toutes les choses dingues qui allaient sûrement lui arriver.

* * *

Bienvenue dans l'univers fabuleux de Hogwarts you! Ici Punk3d, l'auteur de la fic (sans rire?) :D Alors alors, Howgarts You parle donc de tout ces adolescents frivolants et fêtards qui vivent entre les murs du magnifique château de Poudlard! Dans ce chapitre, vous avez eu un aperçu des 4 filles principales à savoir : Beth Carmichael (petite nouvelle qui ressemble physiquement à HAYDEN PANETTIERE), Hermione Granger (envieuse et sérieuse, ce sera notre jolie EMMA WATSON qui la représentera), Ginny Weasley (folle et audacieuse, imaginez là comme DANEEL HARRIS, vous savez Rachel des Fréres Scott, mmmmh) et Pansy Parkinson (diabolique et monarchique, haha, cette fois-ci, c'est MEGAN FOX :D) ! Bref, dans le prochain chapitre, je vous parlerai des 4 garçons principaux :D D'ailleurs, la suite arrivera LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE. Il y aura normalement une mise à jour toutes les semaines, réjouissez-vous, youhouuu ! A bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre!

Affectueusement, PUNK3D


End file.
